


And in that Bog, there was a Tom...

by ThePinkJellyfish



Series: Short Cracky Stuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied Time Travel, The Rattlin Bog, based on The Rattlin' Bog by Seamus Kennedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkJellyfish/pseuds/ThePinkJellyfish
Summary: Tom's just takin' a stroll in the Forbidden Forest...
Series: Short Cracky Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: NW14_Collection





	And in that Bog, there was a Tom...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightDragon777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightDragon777/gifts), [AnElvenCatNamedJuice (HollowLies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLies/gifts).



> So in Duplicity's Distractions server, there's a fascination with the song The Rattlin' Bog. There are many versions, but the one sung by Seamus Kennedy seems to be the favourite! 
> 
> I don't own the song or Harry Potter!

Tom Riddle couldn’t remember how he’d ended up in the Forbidden Forest, or why he had wanted to go there. The fact that he was in the Forbidden Forest wasn’t entirely unusual, though, so he decided he would just keep walking and his brain would give him the information he was missing when he got to where he was going. 

He put one foot in front of the other, looking around at all the trees and underbrush, hoping that they would give him answers. That was very unlikely, though, for the plants could not communicate with him in a way he understood. He wasn’t going to go as far as to say they couldn’t communicate at all though, he had seen some species in the Forbidden Forest looking very much like they were doing just that. 

Tom froze when cold liquid started seeping into his shoe. He looked down and saw that the trail had become increasingly muddier, but he hadn’t even noticed! That was strange indeed. He was usually very aware of his surroundings. It was necessary for survival. 

Even though he was now very uncomfortable, he kept walking. This was the way that he was supposed to go, he was sure of it. His shoe was already soaked and coated in mud, what could be worse than that?

Both shoes being soaked and coated in mud, as it turned out, was much worse than only one. Tom wanted to put his head in his hands and hide from his stupidity. At least there was no one else around to see him in his foolishness. 

Tom was glad that he’d at least learned from his wet-shoe experience to look down at the ground and purposely choose where to step. That was the only reason he didn’t fall into the humongous hole in the ground. He looked down into the hole and couldn’t for the life of him remember a hole like it. What was even more strange was that it seemed to be shaking. 

Tom’s eyes caught on something even more strange. In the hole, there was a tree. Tom hadn’t seen a tree like it, even after reading all the books in the Hogwarts library in order to try to find something useful for his plans to rise to power and rule the world.

The tree seemed to be shaking, just like the hole was. Tom’s eyes traced the limb to the branch, then the twig, then the leaf, where he noticed a nest. It was very odd to see a nest on a leaf because it seemed to defy all the laws of gravity. It was also equally as strange as the rest of his experience that night. In the nest there was a bird. A rare bird, that was. Tom remembered reading about it and learning about how it had been hunted almost to extinction due to its usefulness in potions. Every part of the bird was extremely useful, but the rarest thing of all was the bird’s eggs because the bird only lay one every one thousand years. Which… Tom could now see one… _Inside _the bird.__

____

__

Everything around Tom started to rattle. He fell over with a gasp and blacked out.

* * *

“...and in that yolk there was a chick! A rare chick, a rattlin’ chick. With the chick in the yolk and the yolk in the egg and the egg in the bird…”

Tom cracked his eyes open and looked around. His eyes landed on a boy his age with brown hair and round glasses. This was the new student who had joined them not a week earlier, and was always singing that infernal song. 

“Have you finally had the bog dream?” Potter leaned and a smirk spread across his lips. “Because once you do, there’s no escape. You’ll have bogbrain forever!”


End file.
